The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for detecting ion migration, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for detecting ion migration which occurs between printed circuit board (PCB) pads, based on a change in voltage of a PCB pad due to by-products generated by the ion migration.
As digitalization of vehicles is accelerated, the number of electronic control units (ECUs) installed in a vehicle tends to increase.
An ECU includes an electronic circuit, a micro control unit (MCU), a sensor interface, a communication module, etc.
As a vehicle provided with a lot of electronic components is operated under various environments including poor conditions, liquid such as water or brake oil may be drawn into the ECU.
As such, if a PCB of the ECU is exposed to various kinds of liquid while being operated, ion migration may occur between portions in the ECU which have a relatively high voltage difference therebetween and are spaced apart from each other by a relatively small distance. Subsequently, as time passes, a problem such as a short circuit or a fire may be caused in the ECU.
To overcome the above problem, in the conventional art, research on forming a film, a cured film, or the like for mitigating ion migration has been conducted. However, such research is focused on the technology of mitigating ion migration but lacks in terms of rapidly and precisely detecting ion migration in an ECU.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2017-0033813 published on Mar. 27, 2017 and entitled “Resin composition for forming cured film, cured film, electrically conductive member, and method for preventing migration”.